paydayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sydney
Sydney es una anarquista Australiana, y la decimoquinta heister en ''PAYDAY 2''. Ella fue lanzada el 12 de Mayo de 2016. Como sus predecesores Clover, Dragan, Sokol y Jiro, ella fue lanzada con su propio pack de personaje, junto con el rifle Bootleg y el arma melee Mariposa. Ella es la tercer mujer heister, luego de Clover y Bonnie. Trasfondo Próximamente... Citas Articulo Principal: Sydney/Citas Curiosidades * Sydney es la tercer mujer heister en PAYDAY 2, luego de Clover y Bonnie, y la segunda comprable. ** Sydney ademas es la única mujer heister quien lleva una corbata con su traje. Ella ademas tiene las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos como Jimmy, posiblemente como un modo de mostrar su actitud punk queriendo "romper" las costumbres normales. ** Sydney es la primer heister con traje que no lleva zapatos de vestir, optando en su lugar por llevar botas de combate, la cuales reflejan su estilo punk. * Sydney tiene un corte de cabello estilo mohawk, el cual ella se lo ha teñido de azul. Su color de pelo original probablemente sea negro o marrón oscuro, ya que sus cejas y partes del cabello son de ese color. * Como Jacket, Sydney lleva guantes sin dedos, lo cual es muy contra productivo considerando su profesión. ** Sin embargo, juzgando por la naturaleza agresiva de su baraja de habilidades, la actitud punk y la considerable cantidad de información que los departamentos de policías Americanos y Australianos tiene sobre ella (nombre, familia y registros criminales), es muy posible que Sydney quiera por si misma atraer a la ley hacia ella dejando rastros alrededor de las escenas del crimen como una forma de burla. * Sydney pretende estar mentalmente inestable y violenta, similar a Wolf, Jimmy y Jacket. * Sydney es la quinta personaje en tener tatuajes, luego de Bonnie, Jiro, John Wick y Bodhi. * El nombre real de Sydney es Kelli King. Aunque esto puede ser simplemente un alias como Nathan Steele, esto no es probable debido a que es utilizado en un documento oficial del FBI. ** "Kelli King" puede ser una referencia a Kerry King, un guitarrista de Slayer, un guitarrista de una banda de metal. * Sydney es llamada como la ciudad epónima en Australia. ** El nombre escogido ademas puede haber sido inspirado por Sid Vicious, el bajista de la banda punk Inglesa Sex Pistols. * Los Archivos del FBI dice que encontraron su extenso registro criminal en el ficticio "Departamento de Policia de Melbourne" el cual incluye sus días en los Dingos. * Sydney es la heister mas joven de la PAYDAY Gang, con 24 años de edad. * Sydney fue introducida en la banda bajo extrañas circunstancias. Ella fue llevada a la banda por Bain cuando ella intento interceptar algo de dinero de un trabajo al banco que la PAYDAY Gang estaba llevado a cabo, impresionando a Bain y a la banda. ** A veces, cuando se pone la mascara, Sydney hará referencias a esto diciendo "time to justify my place in this crew" (hora de justificar mi lugar en esta banda), o cosas similares. * Al responder a un busca, ella brevemente cantara al operador las líricas de Rick Astley Never Gonna Give You Up, o tarareara la tonada de Men at Work Down Under y pretenderá que golpeo el mensáfono accidentalmente. ** Si interactuas con ella en la refugio, ella ademas cantara unas cuantas lineas de Anarchy in the U.K.. * Imágenes en alta calidad de sus tatuajes están disponibles aquí. Las referencias notable son Urracas Australianas, diamantes y billetes Americanos de un dolar, un molotov Jack Daniel, y una calavera de lobo. Dados en llamas y fichas de poker probablemente aludiendo al juego, como Hoxton. ** Los tatuajes incluyen su mascara, la Bootleg, Mariposa, varias fichas de poker, una bomba OVERKILLm que parece ser un molotov pero con una botella diferente, rosas, granadas, un pájaro, un cuchillo, algunas cartas y MUCHAS balas. *** La bomba OVERKILL es una obvia referencia a OVERKILL, los desarrolladores del juego y los trabajos de la bomba hecha por Lion Game Lion. *** Las balas son una posible referencia al ratio extremo de disparo de la Bootleg, utilizado una tremenda cantidad de balas en un corto periodo de tiempo. *** Las fichas de poker son una posible referencia al Casino Golden Grin, el trabajo que introduce un nuevo tipo de botín suelto, fichas de poker. * Sydney posiblemente este enamorada de Wolf, ya que ella supuestamente lo encuentra "adorable" y "loco, como ella" cuando se le habla en el Refugio. * Sydney recarga completamente en su teaser, sugiriendo que ella tiene poca disciplina desencadenante, incluso cuando se trata de policías débiles. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes (Payday 2) Categoría:Sydney Character Pack